Follow Me Down
by le.etoile
Summary: Partners, nakama, maybe lovers? There really isn't any good way to label that crazy relationship of theirs. NaLu drabble series
1. Butterflies

_Woo, my first NaLu series!! Though I wrote this a couple weeks ago and just decided to put this up now... It's unfortunate, because I'm sort of stuck with spring fever, you see... XD I can't stand doing one thing for more than five minutes, so I honestly haven't gotten much writing done lately. Oh well, I guess... I just have to wait for it to pass.

* * *

_

He had to admit, those damned eyelashes _did_ make his face heat up incredulously. The way she'd go to brush her nose by his cheeks, and just the angle made her ridiculously long lashes flutter against his skin. It was an innocent act, but he felt like it was so dangerously seductive.

"Lucy, stop..." Natsu told her in a low voice, a shiver resounding through his body. She froze and backed away, looking confused and slightly hurt.

"W-What? Did I do something wrong?" She would inquire in that absolutely sweet, sugary voice that made candy look bitter in comparison. He shook his head and closed his hands into a tight fist. She didn't do anything wrong, oh no. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Raising her brows, she shrugged. "Then what is it, Natsu?"

The fire mage could only glance at her out of the corner of his eye, that stupid blush rising up his cheeks again. A moment later his lips connected with her temple, his own lashes fluttering closed himself. It wasn't meant to be intense like usual, but just something sweet and simple, one that could still get the point across.

Pulling away slightly, his lips hovered over her fair skin and he was pretty sure she was embarrassed, due to the slighted irritated garble spilling from her mouth. But as he sported a small, arrogant grin, he laced a hand through her blond locks.

"Stop tempting me with your eyelashes, and I'll stop tempting you with my lips," he told her, offering a deal. Lucy remained quiet, trying not to fidget too much while so close to him.

"And... If I refuse this deal?" She asked, her curiosity apparent in her voice. Cocking an eyebrow, Natsu started to massage her head lightly with his hand, knowing very well his carefully heated ministrations was one of her weaknesses. A small moan came from her lips at his action, making him smirk in success.

"You're going to be dealing with a world of trouble."

Opening her eyes slowly, Lucy revealed half-lidded brown eyes full of dulled desire. Smirking as well, she gave him a small wink.

"Bring it."

.

.

.


	2. Shoulder

--

Something fruity with a mixture of some flower. He couldn't pinpoint the exact scent, but all he knew was that it smelled fucking good.

As Lucy nervously sat perched on Natsu's lap, she tried to read her book in peace, but found it awfully difficult with his wandering hands and nefarious lips. Why was she sitting on his lap while reading, you may ask? Well, she _had_ been sitting opposite him during the train ride back towards home, but he had been complaining of motion sickness and needing a distraction. She was irritated by his constant whining, if you may call it that, and ignored his protests. However, after a while, it became too annoying and she openly yelled, "What do I need to do to get you to stop??" His nauseous expressed faded a tad as he weakly grinned.

"Sit on my lap...?" He inquired in his sickly voice. She figured he had no other choice, otherwise he'd be complaining all the way back to Magnolia. So now Lucy sat perched on his lap, finding herself shifting quite often. It was _now_ that she wished she wore a longer skirt, due to the fact it was hiking up her thighs even further. It also didn't help that she could openly feel his burning skin under his shorts, and that definitely made the heat in her cheeks grow much hotter.

"Luce, you're a godsend," Natsu commented as if in heaven, his arms around her small waist pulling her closer. As he inhaled deeply, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. How he was able to get such a feisty, but still generous friend like her, he'd never know. Although sometimes, he admits, he wishes they could be more than friends.

Humming in understanding, the sound of a page being flipped could be heard after Lucy's response. Natsu's expression fell a bit at the fact she was more enthralled in the book than talking to him. However, what he didn't know was that she wasn't really reading. In fact, she was more focused on his lean, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and how incredibly close his lips were to her bare shoulder. This little event made her never want to wear a skirt or tank top ever again.

Fakely flipping another page, as if she'd read more, Lucy screwed her eyes shut and inwardly groaned, desperately wanting this train ride to be over. She didn't know how much more of his closeness she could handle.

"Mmm, Lucy?" Natsu asked for her, his thumb subconsciously moving against the fabric of her top. This time, the spirit mage raised her head from her book to show she was alert and listening. However, she didn't dare turn around. Then he'd notice her heavy blush and surely make fun of it.

"What?" She scoffed lightly, gripping her book in frustration.

"... Thanks."

That caused her to spin around, glaring at him softly.

"For what, you idiot?" She inquired, pouting her lips lightly. Closing her book and laying it in her lap, Lucy then resumed folding her arms under her large chest and huffing slightly, brows furrowing together.

"Being a good friend," he told her simply, grinning like the idiot he was. "I'm a very lucky guy to know you." Feeling that same heat threaten to explode her face, Lucy turned back around, shifting more in his lap. When did it seem to get so awfully hot? Was it the stellar spirit mage and her unfortunately heated thoughts, or the natural body heat of Natsu's?

"O-Of course you are!" She stuttered, forcing her book back open. "I'm a great person!" Still, she couldn't focus on the text in the bonded book but still felt every small motion his arms or legs made. The way his breath fanned over her exposed skin and it made her shudder. The shaking action didn't go unnoticed by the Salamander and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you cold?"

_Good God no, I feel like a baked potato! _She thought inwardly, shifting herself again, accidentally sending herself further back onto his lap, where his chest was flush up against her back. In order to steady her, one of his hands went from her waist to her thigh, his hot hand resting against the middle of her leg. The unexpected reaction and sudden touch made her jump.

"... Natsu," Lucy growled a bit, a warning tone apparent in her voice. It wasn't that she minded his hand there, since it was an accident, but the quicker he took it off, the better. Natsu soon yanked it back, apologies pouring from his lips.

The two sat in silence again, Lucy reading her book and Natsu trying to keep himself occupied, not thinking about the frequent nausea that seemed to occur otherwise. As he rested his forehead on her bare shoulder, a few incoherent words spilled from his lips.

"Uh, sorry Natsu, I didn't catch that...?" Lucy spoke up, wondering just what the heck he was muttering against her. The fire mage sighed and said it louder, his body temperature subconsciously rising higher. Lucy fidgeted in her spot, definitely noticing the temperature change. Otherwise, she craned her neck sideways to hear him better.

"You smell good."

Never had a train ride been so embarrassing before, but at the same time, Lucy didn't mind it in the least.

.

.

.


End file.
